


Fated Luck

by Beastkind



Series: Memories Of Eternity [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mundus is a bad guy, Omega Verse, Other, POV, Plot, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Spardacest (Devil May Cry), Tags May Change, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Tragedy, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastkind/pseuds/Beastkind
Summary: Vergil is pregnant, is trapped in hell again as a prisoner of Mundus. His own son dragged him there under the influence of the Prince of Hell. Dante knows about it, Nero had told him. Now it is up to him to go to hell with Lady and Trish to save Vergil and Amedeo.Only on another front is a new thunderstorm brewing, who knows if that won't get in the way and complicate everything as a result? The Sparda family has to be prepared for a lot.Will they be able to withstand all the threats? In the end, will they finally be able to have a happy family that is no longer haunted by bad luck?The sequel to Unexpected Luck.
Relationships: Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Trish (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady & Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Trish & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Memories Of Eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194842
Comments: 24
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro: A little night story

_"Momma how does the story continue?"_

  
_"Tragic, with a lot of pain and suffering."_

  
_"But don't they end well? Like in my children's books?"_

  
_"Hm, sometimes stories don't end well, it's like in real life sweetheart."_

  
_"But I know that grandma and grandpa are still alive."_

  
_"Of course they are alive, otherwise you would not have been born."_

  
_"But Momma, how did you come into the world?"_

  
_"The question is more how I survived until I was born my darling."_

  
_"Momma, would you like to tell me? How did grandma survive in hell and what did grandpa do on earth during that time and what about ..."_

  
_"It's okay honey, I'll tell you. Come here, make yourself comfortable and listen to me. But it can take time, it's a long story like the first."_

  
_"Then you have to tell me about it on several evenings, maybe Daddy will be there too."_

_"That would be a good idea, he can tell from his point of view. But now listen, my darling ..."_


	2. Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my head refused to write because I just couldn't put words on paper. (I hate that) at least I finished one chapter here.  
> At least another chapter (another story) is almost finished and I hope I get it done later.
> 
> I really don't like it when my muse is on vacation, I want to write and nothing can be done. 😭😭

_Absence from whom we love is worse than death,_

_and frustrates hope severer than despair._

William Cowper

\---

It had been a week since Vergil was back in hell, his days looked the same every day. Sleeping, eating, reading to his baby something from the books Griffon got for him and staring out the window that was in his room. If Mundus called him over, he was shown there by his two guards or by Amedeo, otherwise he was not allowed to leave his premises. He hadn't really done much else in the last few months on earth, but he missed the people he'd spent time with, his son Nero and his brother Dante. Vergil missed Lady and Trish too, even Patty. He really missed them all very much and often caught himself having to wipe tears from his face because of it.

He felt himself desperate inside, it didn't help him if he got blood from a slave. There was just nothing against this nagging feeling of despair that was clinging to him. Vergil also felt how less and less the blood worked, much more likely to make him nauseous and today he had caught himself throwing up because of it a little later. His body repelled this blood and he noticed it strongly, he knew the signs that he was weakening only enough and slowly it became uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, Omega?" Griffon asked and he had no strength to turn around, he preferred to lie on in bed and stare straight ahead.

"Nothing bird." he grumbled and closed his eyes, he just wanted to sleep and take it easy.

"Do you need new blood? You look pale." worried words and he opened his eyes again and saw Griffon in front of him, the bird was getting on his nerves like hell. Which was ironic since he was in hell.

"Blood will not help me with the problem, my body refuses blood from the slave." he said dryly and closed his eyes again, he just wanted to rest. He had to survive the remaining months somehow, he would give anything so that his child survived in him. Only since his own body betrayed him and did not want the blood would it be difficult.

"I will go to Master Mundus and talk to him about it. Why do you have to be marked, without that it would make everything a lot easier. But the master will find a solution, he always finds one." Vergil didn't answer and only listened to the door being opened and closed shortly afterwards, he didn't even open it when he felt a now familiar weight on the bed and Shadow huddled against him in silence. He really hoped that Dante would soon save him, he had thought he would be able to be strong only he felt like he just couldn't. Amedeo visited him as often as he could, only then they could not speak openly because Shadow and Griffon were in the room. He really just wished for Dante to be with him right now.

"Dante ..." he also mumbled softly and ran a hand over his eyes.

"I can't do it, Dante ... please ... hurry up ..." he whimpered softly and simply gave in to the moment of weakness.

* * *

Dante was desperate, he had been trying to get along with Yamato for a week, only the sword refused.

"Now come on damn sword, let's save your master, make-me-a-portal!" he hissed at the katana in his hand, which despite everything refused to respond to him. Angry, he just threw it on the sofa and strode through his office, there had to be a way to hell! Trish should finally find a method and Lady too, he was desperate and wasn't really in a good mood because of it.

"Dad?" Nero asked shyly and Dante stopped, how long had Nero been sitting on the sofa? Had he just thrown Yamato at him? He knelt down in front of the sofa and laid his head in Nero's lap, who was lovingly brushing his hair.

"We'll find a way to save mom, Dad." Nero encouraged him and he looked up into the clear blue eyes that reminded him so much of Vergil.

"You're right, did I hurt you with Yamato?" he asked and tried to calm down again, only he felt completely upset inside, his demon went crazy without Vergil at his side! At least he could see Nero shaking his head and he was relieved about it, at least one thing he hadn't screwed up.

Dante was just about to ask something when the door of the Devil May Cry was pushed open and Trish came in, accompanied by a red-haired woman. Dante sat down on his sofa next to Nero and just watched the two women, looking at the red-haired who looked somehow strange. An inner voice told him the woman was not entirely human.

"Dante, I have the solution to our problem. Introduce yourself to him, tell him what you want from Dante." Threw Trish into the room and went to the little mini fridge and got out a can of beer, since Vergil was gone, there was alcohol in there again. Dante had to calm down somehow and a lot of alcohol always helped, although it didn't really help at the moment. Dante wasn't exaggerating like he used to, just because of Nero.

"My name is Lucia, my clan asks for your help, son of Sparda. Your father once helped us in the fight against Argosax, he sealed the demon, but it threatens to break the seal. One of the Arcana has also been stolen from us. .." Lucia started to tell and Dante leaned back on the sofa.

"Trish how is this supposed to help me get Vergil back? I can't deal with any demon if there is something more important." he snapped at her and Trish threw some juice to Dante before she sat down on the desk.

"For Nero." Trish snapped back at him and he passed the juice on without a word.

"Argosax is a powerful demon lord, he was imprisoned like Mundus for a long time. Only the seal is much weaker than that of Mundus. While Mundus cannot enter the earth, this demon can do it when the seal is broken." she explained to Dante and slowly it dawned on him. At least Dante hoped he understood.

"If the evil demon tries to come, he'll make a portal, won't he, Trish?" Nero asked instead of his place and she only smiled at Nero and nodded.

"Correct, that in turn takes us to hell, where we destroy Argosax and then immediately afterwards we set out to save your mother." Trish's plan sounded really good to his ears, but it was also way too simple. They had also a perfect plan against Amdusias, which ended with his kidnapping and, later, almost with Amedeo's death.

"And what can go wrong?" asked Dante, still in a bad mood and felt the redhead's gaze on him.

"Nothing. The clan is currently trying to protect the other Arcana, just ... Matier thinks we need your help. We're not as strong as we used to be." Lucia confessed and Dante didn't feel like it at all. He just wanted to concentrate on saving his brother, his Omega, his lover and not killing demon lords.

Wasn't it enough that he had settled with one back when he saved Patty? How many of them were there? As far as he correctly remembered, Modeus had said something about four rulers, of which Mundus was the reigning king. One wiped out by him, Argosax banished, there were actually only two left, if some idiot didn't want to free Argosax. Dante didn't feel like it, why couldn't people even take care of their problems themselves? He might be a little selfish right now, but his family was more important to him. He had promised Vergil he was sure nothing would happen to him again and he had disappointed him again!

"No lust." he growled about it, he would definitely find another useful way. Right now he just wanted to hit something and destroy it! That's why he just acted impulsively and stormed up into his apartment to run over the roofs from there, he just needed some fresh air and somewhere a few demons that he could beat up.

* * *

"Dad?" Nero asked softly when he saw Dante just storming up the stairs and shortly afterwards he felt how he was moving away from the Devil May Cry. Had Dante left him, too, or would he come back? Nero made himself small on the sofa and pulled Yamato close to him, he wanted to protect his mother's katana, it was almost the only thing he still had from her. Nero still had the book, it was also on the bedside table next to his bed, but he still wanted his mom back.

"Mommy ..." he mumbled quietly and shortly afterwards he heard Trish fall on his knees in front of him.

"Hey don't cry Nero, you know I can't handle it. Dante will calm down again, he's just desperate like all of us." loving words from Trish that one would not trust her as she gently stroked Nero's hair. Nero pulled up his nose and looked at her with watery eyes, just clinging even more to Yamato.

"But Dad, I've never seen him like this before." Nero mumbled softly and Trish nodded in understanding.

"Sure, Dante never had reasons for it until you two were there." Trish's answer and Nero pondered it and then nodded and rubbed his eyes, he had to be strong now, like when Mommy was not doing well.

"Dante will come back, he will also come to the conclusion that my idea is really good, rely on Nero and then we will save Vergil and your brother." Trish brushed one last tear from his face before she sat down next to him on the sofa and put an arm around him and pulled him close. Nero just used it to cuddle up to her a little when he thought that he had once found her creepy and evil in the beginning, now Trish was much more sociable, had to be due to Lady.

"You will help my dad to be successful too, will you? I want my mom and brother back!" he asked the red-haired woman, he knew that Trish would help, but he didn't know the new woman and he still didn't really like humans, even if she was a strange one. His nose tingled and it mostly only did that when evil demons were around, so he could also feel when his brother had become malicious. Mom called that the demon sense, he sensed other demons with it. Only he still couldn't do it really well. Maybe he was wrong right now too.

"I will work with Sparda's son, of course. I will be at his side on Vie de Marli and also lead him to Matier. She can certainly tell him a lot and maybe also help with your problem." explained the woman, bowing her head. Nero listened to the whole thing and just nodded broodingly.

"If mom doesn't come back soon and Ame ..." he pulled his nose up again and shook his head, he didn't want to cry again, just without his mom and his brother his home just wasn't the right place!

Everything just felt wrong right now. No brother he could cuddle up to in the night, no mom who told him something from books in the evening. Not delicious food, the last week he and Dante had lived almost exclusively on pizza and other ordered food, it wasn't bad, only Mom's tasted better.

"I have to stay here again, right?" Nero asked quietly after he had calmed down a bit and looked up at Trish.

"Yes, Lady stays here as our backing. She will take care of you." Trish told him and Nero nodded. He didn't like that, he wanted to come along, but he could understand that he wasn't allowed to come along, he was too little. He would just practice a lot with Lady during that time so that when everyone was back they could see what progress he had made so that they would take him with them next time. Nero wanted to grow up fast so he could help!

"But Lady and I also have a job for you Nero." Trish teasing words after another moment and Nero was all ears when he quickly looked up at her again.

"And what?" he asked, really curious, what could he do? What kind of job did he get?

"I heard that you want to expand the attic from Morrison. Since it is slowly getting warmer, there is less frost in the evening and everything, he wants to look for a company that can start slowly. He wants to talk everything through with you and Lady." Nero's eyes sparkled when he heard the words, he had no idea when they could start building, but if Trish was saying that, he hoped it was true.

"Ohhh, that's great." he said, therefore, delighted and had just completely forgotten his bad mood.

"Dad has to find out about that too, I'm sure he would be happy too." said Nero and nodded excitedly and wiggled his feet. If Dante found out, he would be happy, wasn't he? Mom would be happy, and Amedeo too. He would have his own child's room, lots of toys and lots of space for them, and Amedeo too.

"Or you keep quiet about it and all will be surprised when they comes back, it's much funnier." Trish grinned at the words and Nero cocked his head, he would think about it.

"Let's see, you ... I'm hungry.” He complained a little sheepishly and Trish and even Lucia laughed about it, he didn't find it so funny. But Trish ruffled his hair for a moment before she got up and walked over to the flyers by the desk.

"Then we'll order something on Dante's account, come and choose something, we'll wait until he's back anyway, he won't get rid of me and Lucia before that."

* * *

Dante hadn't even looked for any demons, he just ran to the tallest tower in town and sat on it with a bottle of whiskey. He had often sat here when things were bad, like now. That the loss of his brother affected him so much, that he was so moody, he felt sorry for it somewhere but also not again. It wasn't even a year since Vergil moved in with him and so damn much has happened in that time. He had become a father of two, and his third child was on the way. Vergil and he had closed a mating bound. He had been briefly controlled by Mundus, Amdusias the fucking demon had been defeated who had tormented Vergil and Nero for so long and did not forget Amedeo. Lady and Trish were in a relationship and his debts actually decreased a little, which was hard to believe.

He just took a long swig from the bottle and leaned back, looked up at the sky and wondered if he should really agree to Trish's plan, but he didn't have many other options. Somehow he also feared that everyone knew about it anyway and that he was the last to have been informed about it, he trusted the women and Morrison to do that.

"Damn it." he cursed to himself and took another sip of the whiskey and ran his hand over his eyes and let them rest there too. He would get involved in the plan, he would go with the woman, he couldn't do anything else anyway. Only he really hoped that the plan would work, he wanted his family back completely, he was fucking scared of losing Vergil and his baby. Dante remembered exactly how desperate Vergil looked when he found out that he was pregnant, that he didn't think the baby would survive. That Vergil would not hold out and Dante feared the worst.

A little more whiskey and a cool breeze came in, which helped him think a little better. He had to go back, Nero was definitely afraid that he would disappear, he felt so sorry for him. Nero was so young and he had to experience so much, he really didn't have an easy life so far.

Dante sighed and sat up. He had just decided on a new plan for himself. Simply defeat all demons that could annoy his family and then, then he would hopefully live peacefully. With the thoughts he got up and turned towards Devil May Cry and jumped in that direction, it was time to go back for him, the faster he would leave, the sooner he would have his family back together.

* * *

A few days had passed since Griffon had informed Mundus that the slave's blood was no longer effective. Instead, Vergil had been given black blood to drink, which although strengthened him, only after a few hours had he vomited the blood. Mundus had been pissed off and wanted to see Vergil. Vergil had shown him what happened when he had to swallow the blood of Mundus. That it wasn't on purpose, that he hadn't played it, had only slightly appeased the Emperor. Amedeo then had to carry his mother back and Vergil didn't like it at all.

Amedeo had offered him his own blood himself and Vergil could not refuse as desperately as his son had been, so he had tried it. At least his body kept it in his body, only it didn't really strengthen him, it was too weak. Or it just didn't work because Amedeo was his son? Vergil had no idea, so he just tried to come to terms with drinking the black blood and living with the temporary effect, at least he kept himself alive that way. Only it wasn't a solution in the long run.

"Come on, Vergil, open your eyes, try something to eat." Griffon tried to encourage him, only he just had no strength for it, the smell of the food alone made him nauseous.

"It makes me sick. Take it away." he mumbled softly and pulled the blanket higher, now he was even completely dressed under the blanket, he just couldn't find the strength to change at the moment. The less he moved, the more strength he had for the baby, that was the most important thing for him. As long as he felt it in himself, still strong and calm, everything was good, the thought let him experience the next day.

"It really can't go on like this, I'm starting to think Master Mundus can't find a solution." the big bird complained and continued to gaze at Vergil who only felt the look at himself because he had closed his eyes.

"Hmph." was his answer only softly and even Shadow grunted in a bad mood behind him. The feline demon had snuggled up to him again and even Griffon did it now and then when he was cold. _'You look like a frost'_ wasn't a really nice term, Vergil had just twisted the corner of his mouth into a small smile. Had wondered if his last pregnancy with Nero had been that bad at one point. Only it hadn't been that bad, all three had never been that bad, but his body had got even more blood then than now. Maybe not from his soul mate, but at least he was never bound and he had got strong alpha blood.

He had just got strong blood from Mundus, but it kept him alive, that was all it did. His body just wouldn't let it get any more, it wasn't Dante! It wasn't his stupid idiotic brother he missed so much. How quickly he had given up, how quickly his only will to live was to think about the baby. That maybe Dante would save him ... he hoped so, but he would be dead sooner if there was no solution for him than Dante was with him.

"I'll go to Master Mundus again, maybe he has a solution in the meantime, Vergil." Griffon tried to sound hopeful and Vergil just didn't even answer, he curled up a little more under the covers, one hand on his belly the other under his pillow. Just try to sleep again …

Vergil felt blood on his lips and he didn't bother to open his eyes because of it, he thought it was a slave again. That Griffon would just try another and he hoped his body would accept the blood. Just this blood, it tasted familiar, it was strong, Vergil wanted more of it. His hands came out from under the covers and clung to the forearm, even pulling it closer. He even heard a dark laugh and he just ignored it, just drank more greedily, he felt as if he had died of thirst. His body accepted the blood and Vergil briefly thought that it was wrong, that it couldn't be. The only blood that had such an effect on him so far was that of his brother.

He pushed the thought aside, for the moment he concentrated on drinking, only too quickly the arm was snatched away and he was forced to open his eyes. Vergil wanted to know what blood he had just drunk.

Black clothes, well-built body, he looked familiar, he slowly looked up and turned pale when he got to the face.

"No ... no that can't be." he stammered and put a hand over his mouth and just stared into the face that was grinning diabolically at him.

"Oh yes, why does Master Mundus have such powers if he doesn't use them. Your son was the solution to your problem, don't worry he's still alive. From now on I'm supposed to take care of your well-being, but don't expect anything from me. I want something in return for my blood and I also know what I want, Vergil." dark deceptive words Vergil heard and he just shook his head, Mundus really couldn't have done that, could he? But he saw it in front of him, he saw _him_ in front of him, only he looked different. Evil, depraved through and through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun trying to figure out who HE is.  
> Bets are still accepted, and there will probably be revelation in the next chapter.


End file.
